The Doctor and Evans
by Liedewj
Summary: There is no greater friendship with someone who saved you from death. Lily Evans tries to bring herself back together in a world where she is supposed to be deceased with the help of a man who he calls himself the Doctor. She tries to repair the memories of her family, her friends, her husband, and her son while she travels through time and space with the Doctor. AU
1. Prologue

**Hello!**

**This is an attempt to write a Doctor Who and Harry Potter fanfic, seeing as I haven't been in much involvement with either of them for a while.. so I do apologize if the plot sounds rather peculiar at times. Have patience with me please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who nor Harry Potter. Would I be here if I did? Maybe not.. I only own the writing and the plot idea.**

* * *

The first time she had seen the Doctor was on a normal summer day in Cokeworth.

It had been a quite windy day that day. Lily Evans was playing with her elder sister, Petunia, on the large fields near her home. They were currently sitting on the grass together, picking out the strands of grass from the ground along with a few nearby flowers Petunia had found near the lake earlier that time.

Lily looked up at the baby blue sky, strands of her auburn red hair were swifting to her face, ever-so-gently touching her fair skin. She put down the small flower she was holding to put a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked to her right to find a glimpse of a house in the street of Spinner's End, where her friend lived. Her one and only friend, Severus Snape.

She had planned to visit him later on, though Lily had remembered that he hasn't been having the best week with his father, and Lily's parents thought it was best that she'd give him a bit of space for a short while, much to Lily's disappointment. In replace of all the time Lily had planned to spend with Severus, her mother suggested that she and Petunia would spend more time together, since Petunia usually hung out with her friends and Lily with her own. Reluctantly, Petunia had agreed and so did Lily, with made their mother quite obliged.

It had taken a while for the sisters' parents to realize how Petunia has been acting around Lily, cold and ungrateful. The Evans had both known that Lily was a very bright and bubbly young child her age, along with Petunia, so it had befuddled them on the idea that Petunia was envious of her younger sister. Lily was oblivious on the fact that Petunia had started to dislike her, though there had been a few hints or questions about how Petunia was starting to deattach from Lily.

"Tuney?"

Petunia looked up from the flowers she had picked to her sister's face. Petunia's grimace was faint, and she hoped it wasn't so evident on her face.

"Yes?" She asked, barely mumbling.

"Look at this!" Lily said, pointing at the flowers.

As Lily put a hand around the flowers, she lifted her arm and opened her grasp of the flowers. Before she knew it, Petunia had seen that the flowers had started to float into the air. Although Petunia was amazed, a pang of jealousy rang through her. If only she had that ability, she would be able to do it too like Lily does! She could be the pride of the family, though she believed that Lily had started to solidify that position, and it hurt her.

The flowers had begun to swiftly twirl around, the petals slightly moving as it turned around clockwise. The largest one floated to the center as the smaller ones had surrounded the larger one. The flowers in all started twirling now, though counter-clockwise. It was so intriguing and absolutely beautiful to Lily. She still had never knew how she was doing it, it was like _magic_.

Though, before the flowers turned anymore, Petunia abruptly stood up and grasped the twirling flowers, and crumpled them in her hands. After she thought the flowers had a good enough crumpling, she threw them down in the grass, and Lily's face was torn between confusion and sadness. Petunia had an angry glint in her chocolate brown eyes as she clashed with Lily's emerald ones. Lily could not face with her sister as Petunia, almost immediately, looked away from her, crossing her arms.

"Freak!"

The word had started to hurt Lily. The first time she heard her sister say anything rude to her.

"You're a freak!"

Lily had no words. The second time she heard her sister say the word to her. Tears were already burning in her bright emerald eyes and Lily tried to hold them back as her elder sister continued to speak to her.

"I'm going to tell Mummy, you're a freak!"

And Petunia stormed off, out of the large, green field, and back to the Evans' household. Lily, being the strong one she was, she was able to hold back the tears. Though, she was still distressed. For the remainder of the time, she silently picked up the crushed flowers and harshly picked more strands of grass, now getting large handfuls of them. Her hands had a light tint of green, and they smelled like freshly-cut grass, but that was the last thing on Lily's mind. She dropped the grass down and she put her forehead on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, and broke down. She let her tears flow freely down the fair skin, down her freckles. Lily continued to cry until she heard an unfamiliar sound.

Lily's head shot up, her eyes red and puffy, and one last tear dropped down her cheek. She looked around, and to her left, she saw something strange. Like.. it appeared out of nowhere. It was some sort of blue blob, and Lily couldn't make out the shape. Though, it sounded like someone was scratching keys on an upright piano. It was unfamiliar to Lily, but the image had gotten more clear. It was a.. police box. A 1962 police telephone box. Lily shook her head. To her, it was a hallucination. Though, it wasn't.

She turned away and put her forehead on her knees again, trying to ignore the sound and the blue box that was currently out of place in this town. Lily tried her best not to think of what Petunia said earlier to her. She didn't understand why it had hurt so much, like someone stabbed her in the heart. Lily closed her eyes tightly until she decided to go back to the neighborhood. She stood up, and looked in the direction of the box.

The blue box was now clear to her, though it still confused her as to why it was there in the first place. What was more alarming to Lily was that the door of the box had opened. Lily had wanted to run, to not be seen by whoever opened it, though something was preventing her from doing so. She walked a few steps closer to have a much better look.

Then, the person who had opened the door had exited the box. Lily walked back a few steps, startled, and continued to look over at the strange man. He had black hair and wore the strangest piece of clothing Lily had ever seen. She wrinkled her nose at his sense of style. Then, the man had quickly gotten out a strange-looking device from his breast pocket and it glowed at the top. It was as if he was scanning the whole field, looking for something.

"Hm.." The strange man said. "1967. This year is alright, I suppose."

He put the device back in his breast pocket and looked around. It didn't take him very long to notice Lily, who was frozen in place on the grass. The man and Lily locked eyes with each other. He could see that her eyes were red and puffy, so she must have been crying earlier about something. The man could feel a pang of sympathy for the young girl, he felt like he wanted to comfort her. He started to walk over to her.

Before he knew it, Lily was walking backwards, everytime he stepped forward she stepped back. Then, Lily had looked at the man one last time, with an apologetic look, and ran back, back to her house. The man stopped with a sad look on his face. He had noticed only a small portion of her apologetic look, so he had thought that she ran away because she was scared of him. He decided to walk back to the blue box.

Though, Lily Evans was really hiding behind the bushes, watching the man walk and go back in the police box, and seeing it disappear right before her very own eyes.

* * *

The second time she had seen the Doctor was on her first year to Hogwarts.

Her parents and Petunia had driven to King's Cross by 10 A.M. Lily was torn between excitement and anxiety. This was the first time she had been away, away from her parents, and Petunia. Luckily, Lily had found out weeks before that her friend Severus had also gotten a letter to the school, so the two friends had something to look forward to.

The passengers at King's Cross had given Lily and her family strange looks with the large trunk and the barn owl she had bought in Diagon Alley (whom she had named Loki, after the Norse god of mischief, since the owl usually kept biting along with being able to pick his own lock open) but Lily had been given a talk by her father to simply ignore the looks they were receiving.

Lily's mother pecked her face with kisses and her father hugged her goodbye and wished her a good school year. Lily walked over to Petunia and hugged her, which, although Petunia disliked Lily, she hugged her back with a sour expression on her face. Lily, with the help of her father, lifted her trunk onto the train. She stared at the scarlett train in awe. When she had noticed the time, she quickly thanked her father and stepped inside. It was very loud, and Lily couldn't help herself but cover her ears. She knew it must have been the sounds of very happy first years and returning older years. She smirked and walked down the corridors, hoping to find Severus.

Five compartments down the corridor, Lily found Severus by himself in a compartment. He was looking outside the window, his elbow on the ledge and his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Lily had a small smile plastered on her face, and knocked on the compartment door. Severus turned his head around to find Lily smiling, and he immediately jumped out of the seat and quickly opened the door. Lily walked in and sat across from him.

"Hey Sev!"

"Hey Lils!"

The two eleven year olds smiled at each other, and before they could say anymore, a rather loud known entered the compartment. Lily huffed, furrowing her brows, and reluctantly opened the doors to find two boys, one with long, black hair, and the other with the same hair colour as the other one, but shorter hair and more messier. The boy with the shorter hair had rounded glasses.

"Can we sit here?" the boy with the long hair asked.

Severus nodded, smiling at him. The boy with the glasses sat next to Severus while the other one sat next to Lily.

"So! Sirius, I think we better introduce ourselves."

"Right," the boy, Sirius, agreed. "I'm Sirius Black and that git is James Potter."

James looked offended at Sirius's words. Lily thought it might be best to introduce themselves too.

"My name is Lily Evans, and his name is Severus Snape. We're friends."

"Evans?" James asked. "Don't think I've heard that name before. Are you Muggle born?"

Lily looked offended at the word. Though, being the curious one she is, she asked. "What's a Muggle?"

"Non-magical person. A Muggle born is someone who has muggles for parents, but their kid is magical," Sirius explained.

"Uh, yeah, I am," Lily said. James's eyes brightened.

"Really? I've never met a muggle born before, let alone a muggle!" James told the auburn girl. He looked over to Severus. "What status are you?"

"Half-blood," Severus said, with a sound of distress in his voice.

"Oh," Sirius said. "Well, that's okay."

"So..," James said, attempting to change the subject. "What house do you think you're going to be in?"

Lily was listening to James's, Sirius's and Severus's conversation as she looked out the window. Then an abrupt sound made Lily aware that the train was moving. She smiled as she looked out the window, waving to her parents and Petunia goodbye. When she looked to the left of the window, her heart almost stopped.

There he was, the man she met four years ago, the one with the strange clothing and giant blue box. He was smiling at her behind the large crowd of families. He waved at her goodbye, and Lily waved back, smiling back at him. As the train exited the station, Lily looked back in the compartment and smiled as she talked the whole train ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

The third time she had seen the Doctor was when she had just graduated from Hogwarts.

Lily, now 17, opened the car door and she stepped out, smelling the sweet air of her home. She smiled and she grabbed the handle of Loki's owl cage, who started to "hoot" furiously, as if he had liked the conditions of her car very much. Lily smirked and she grabbed the keys her mother had given her to the front door, and unlocked it. She opened the door wide and set Loki's cage near the stairs.

Lily walked out of the house again the grab the trunk from the back of the car. She opened it and with ease she had retrieved her trunk. Lily set it down on the pavement and looked at the back for more items she must have dropped back there when arriving home. What she found was nothing. She shrugged and closed the back. As she walked back to the house with the trunk she heard the all-to-familiar sound to her that she first heard 10 years ago.

Lily looked back to find the same blue police box, and it looked exactly the same as it did years and years ago. The man must have cleaned it. It had never occured to her if the man was a wizard, since he practically had a "magic" blue police box, since she found out _she _was a witch herself. Then again, she told herself, he would have used Apparation if he really was a wizard. Though, it had befuddled her, as Muggles never had this kind of technology, since they were behind, and nor wizards did either.

As she dropped off the trunk Lily locked the door and walked through her front yard, and into the street where the police box is. As she walked near, she could hear a grumbling noise in her head. Lily must have thought it was a small thought, so she shook that off. Lily reached out a finger and gently tapped the box, immediately pulling her hand away. She didn't know if she could trust it. Lily walked backwards, back to her house, and in the open garage. Lily heard a sound, like a paper crippling, and found she had stepped on an issue of the Daily Prophet. She sighed and picked it up.

She read it, and it declared the rise of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and Lily sighed, face palming. She knew the wizarding world was getting dangerous, but she didn't want to stay in the Muggle world as if nothing was happening. She wanted to fight. With James. Sirius. Peter. Remus. All her other friends and people she has been close to for the past 7 years.

What Lily didn't notice was the _exact _same man, again, watching Lily read the paper. In fact, someone else was with him. A blonde girl, presumably the age of 19, and she was clutching the man's arm, looking in his direction. She had a confused expression on her face.

"Doctor?" She mumbled.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Who are we looking at?"

He looked at her, then at Lily, then at her again, and finally understood how much he had been staring.

"Oh. _Oh_! That's-er-that's.. a friend."

The blonde was confused, but she had a pang of jealousy through her. Just who was the red-haired girl, and why was he staring at her? Did he know her before?

Lily stopped reading as she furrowed her brows. She looked up to find the man.. and someone else she could not recognize. Lily now had a good look at the man's face; he was rather handsome, but it occured to her that the man was probably 10-20 years older than her, and she hadn't even come close. She took attention to the girl. She has around Lily's age; maybe two years older than her. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue sweater with black sweatpants. Lily then looked away for a minute, contemplating about the man and the blonde girl. Just who were they? Lily hadn't seen the man since her first year at Hogwarts, so why had he come now?

Lily turned away and closed the garage. She didn't want to think about the man right now; she was going to start packing so she could live with her boyfriend James. She entered the house and ignored the man and the girl and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

The fourth and last time she had seen the Doctor was on Halloween.

Years have passed; presumably four years, though a lot has been happening in between those four years. James and Lily had gotten married with Sirius being the best man, and the couple had given birth to a baby boy on the 31st of July on 1980, so it was a surprise to all of them. Lily had named the boy Harry James, obviously after James himself and his grandfather Harold.

A year has passed after the boy's birth and the Potters' were currently in their residence of Godric's Hollow, and the day was the 31st of Halloween. The little Harry was currently playing with the toy broomstick James had bought him on his first birthday in the living room; much to Lily's annoyance. James's love for Quidditch is still evident, even if years had passed. Lily was in the kitchen making dinner.

An amused James was playing with Harry in the living room, though Harry paid no attention to him as he continued to play with his toy broomstick.

"Uh.." James thought of a fun game to play with Harry. He covered his eyes with his hands and said, "Peek-a-Boo!"

Harry stopped what he was doing with the broomstick and glanced up at his father. He had a confused expression written upon his little face. James smirked and fixed his glasses. He covered his eyes with his hands again.

"Peek-a-Boo!"

Harry started to giggle, which made James have a fluttery feeling inside of him. He thought Harry was immediately the cutest baby in all of the wizarding world, and his giggle just seemed to give evidence on how.

James repeated this process, which Lily has heard from the kitchen, and she had a small smile plastered on her face. It was nice to see a bit of father-son bonding. Lily had finished the food and placed it on the table. She called James and told him to put Harry in the high-chair.

Once they ate dinner, Harry looked over at James with tired eyes.

"Oh, looks like someone's sleepy," Lily said, glancing at Harry.

"I'll put him back in the cot, Lils, if that's fine," James said, sitting up from his chair and carried the boy from the high-chair. Harry's face was inserted into the crook of James's neck, which made Lily smile.

"That's okay, James," Lily said, cleaning the plates.

James walked up the stairs with Harry in his arms and to the boy's room. He turned on the light in the corner and gently placed Harry in the cot. When he did, he smoothed the boy's hair from his forehead and James smiled as he put a blanket over Harry. James turned around to exit the room and found Lily standing in the doorway.

"I'll take care of him, for now," Lily told him. James nodded.

"Going to the home office to read a few files from the Ministry," James said, and walked down the hall to the home office. He found the ministry files in a folder and fixed his glasses again, and opened the folder. He picked out a few and placed them on the table.

Then, he heard was a rather-loud barge at the front door downstairs, as if someone was trying to get in. James looked up almost immediately, and he looked around, trying to find his wand. He looked through the cabinets and folders, though no luck. James growled in frustration and as he looked through the files in the folder, the door broke down and James was lucky enough he was aware of the invasion already. He slammed the office door open and ran to Harry's room.

Lily's face was filled with worry. Harry wasn't so affected since he was only a year old, though the Potters' knew that he would understand one day what happened on this very day.

"Lily, stay here. I'll hold him off!"

Lily carried Harry out of his cot and was going to say "NO!" to James, but she thought it was no use. As she looked around, she thought it might be best to put Harry back in his cot. Lily exited the doorway and crept to see James and the man with the cloak, and James currently running up the stairs. By the time the man with the cloak had spoken the last word of the curse, Lily's heart almost stopped.

The curse had hit James directly above the heart, and he fell on the stairway. Completely pale and cold, now dead. Lily's tears were burning from her eyes. She couldn't dare try to see her husband dead now, and she now let the tears flow freely. The man with the cloak entered the room to find the auburn woman and the black-haired baby, and he raised his wand at the two.

"No! Please! Not my baby!" Lily yelled at him.

"Step away, you stupid girl," he replied back.

"Please! Take me instead! Not Harry! Please, not Harry!" Lily yelled.

Lily turned to look at Harry, but she accidentally looked outside the window. And.. she found that man she last saw when she was 17. The man with the blue police box. And he was staring up at her through the window with a pained look on his face. He mouthed the words, _I'm sorry_, and Lily's eyes were filled with more tears than before. She felt _betrayed_. The man she knew- well, not exactly, all those years and he didn't bother to help her. She turned back to the cloaked man.

"Step away!" He said.

"Take me instead! Please! Help me!" Lily continued to yell.

"_Avada Kedavra-"_

"_HELP ME-!_"

He woke up with a sudden start. He was panting, and he inhaled and exhaled deeply. He looked around to find his room, and currently in his bed. He sighed and covered his face with his hands to remove the sweat from his forehead. The same dream/nightmare has been haunting him ever since he planned to visit _her_, and actually talk to her, though he chose the wrong day.

From his sources, her name was Lily Evans. Well, Potter now. It had befuddled him on why Lily would always leave for ten months every year for the past seven years since she was 11. He thought she went to a private school, which made sense to him. And seeing the little 7 year old turn into the 21 year old woman she is, but dead, made his hearts stop almost completely. His companion Rose never knew what the auburn-haired woman she was to him.

He knew that with his TARDIS he could prevent that from happening, but he wasn't going to risk it since he knew he would change the future. If her son was alright with his conditions, then it would be best that he wouldn't try to save her. Though, he just wanted to see that auburn-haired girl one last time..

"I can't be doing this," he muttered. "I'll have to risk the consequences. I just can't."

As if two sides of him were arguing, he said, "You need to see her again. You are absolutely a wreck now that she's dead."

"I just can't!" he accidentally yelled this out loud, which he then heard footsteps from the hall outside.

"Doctor?" the voice mumbled. He recognized it was Rose's voice.

"Rose, I'm alright," he replied. Although he couldn't see it, Rose nodded and walked back to her room sleepily.

"I'll have to risk everything then just to meet her again," he muttered.

He stopped and looked across the room. He contemplated for a little bit, and decided.

"I'm going back to save her."


	2. Chapter One

**Hello again!**

**This is Chapter One, and I am still attempting to write this. At this moment, I am currently editing the Prologue, since I believe it sounds a little rushed and unrealistic, so I do apologize for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor Doctor Who. Would I be here if I did? Maybe not.. I only own the writing and the plot.**

**Just a little note, Lily survived because I thought it would have made more sense than the Doctor meeting James. So James didn't _exactly _die in vain, he wanted to protect Harry due to the prophecy, though the Doctor would have also wanted to save James from the home invasion because of how much Lily cared for him. A more accurate reason is because the Doctor was more partial to Lily than to James, considering the man hasn't met James yet. And again, I don't detest James, he just wasn't fit for the plot, all right?**

* * *

_1993, Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, staring through the window to find the dark sky, filled with clouds and stars. He sighed, and looked down on his lap. Upon there was a photo album the groundkeeper Hagrid had given him for Christmas in his first year. Inside the photo album was pictures of him when he was only an infant, and with his parents James and Lily Potter. They had only died to protect the boy, which Harry hadn't exactly gotten used to, though.

Looking through the photo album, it only made him less tired, thinking about how it would feel like if his parents were still alive at this very moment. He wouldn't have to live with the horrid Dursleys', but in Godric's Hollow with his parents, and depending, with a younger brother or sister or two if his parents had decided to have more children. He would be a lot more happier today. Although he was already happy with Ron, Hermione, and all the others, his interest in them did not simply compare to his parents.

He had met people who had known his parents before he was born, like Hagrid and Dumbledore. Dumbledore had usually told him that his father was a troublemaker, and tried to get Harry's mother's attention. Although she had rejected him after seven years, she had given in and accepted. Harry found the story of how his parents fell in love with each other amusing; Lily constantly rejecting James while Lily and James' other friends would watch the scene in amusement. He had only wished that he'd see their faces at least once in real life and not only in moving pictures and in mirrors..

Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes as he removed his glasses and rubbed the lenses with the rim of his shirt. He put them back on, and looked at the photo album one last time before he had closed it abruptly, and set it on the desk that stood right next to his twin-sized bed. Harry continued to sit on the bed, and looked to his left to find a small stack of letters. He had received the letters all in one day; Ron's letter came first and then Hermione's. Harry was happy that Ron and Hermione had finally written to him after five very long and boring weeks.

Picking up one of the letters from the top, he hastily opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He set the letter on his lap and looked back at the front of the envelope. It said Hermione's name. Fixing his glasses, Harry picked up the letter and read through it. He had just found out that Hermione went to France with her parents, and sent the letter as she was there. He set that one aside and picked up Ron's letter; he opened it to find a strange device enclosed with the letter.

Harry read that Ron's father had entered a drawing and won, which resulted the whole Weasley family to have a trip to Egypt. Ron had mentioned that it was warm there, and that Fred and George almost shut Percy in a tomb. Harry looked at the strange device as he slowly picked it up, and read the rest of Ron's letter. It had simply explained that the strange device was a "Pocket Sneakoscope" and it lights up and spins if it detects anything untrustworthy. Harry clasped the device with his hand over the handle and took a long look at it, before he put it back in his currently open trunk.

After reading all of the letters, he put them all back in his trunk and laid down on his bed. Harry stared at the ceiling with his blurry eyesight, and shrugged it off and he wore his eyeglasses again, everything now becoming clearer to him. He look to his right to find the dark sky still showing through his newly repaired windows. Harry, who was currently getting drowsy enough to fall into sleep, was batting his eyelids, since he was trying to refuse the fact he was tired. He eventually gave up, setting down his eyeglasses on his desk. He stared at the ceiling again until he slowly closed his eyes. _Very _slowly.

He was 1/4 away from closing his whole eye.

_1/2.._

_3/4.._

_89%.._

As he was about to close them entirely, Harry heard a really unpleasant sound. A screeching sound that he couldn't make out. The sound ended up getting louder, and Harry bolted out of bed, putting on his glasses. He got out of his bed after thrashing away the blankets off his legs, and immediately looked out the window. Harry looked down at the window, and found something that even the Wizarding World would be puzzled by.

Harry looked down at the street below to find an evolving image of what looked like a blue box. A blue telephone box. A blue 1963 public telephone box. Though, Harry was confused. Yet, curious to find out what it was. Damn the Gryffindor traits. Harry, knowing that he'd break a Ministry rule if he decided to do magic anywhere here, decided that he'd watch from the second floor. He continued to stare out the window, and onto the sight of the blue box. But one question circulated his mind- why was a telephone box there, of all places?

And he hadn't expected what happened next.

The door of the telephone box opened and out came a man with unruly hair and brown pinstriped suit with a tie and a pair of Converse. The man looked around, as if he tried to take in his surroundings. And Harry was glad he hadn't gotten out of the house to take a better look, because he felt faint right at the moment this was happening.

* * *

_1993, Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts_

"Albus, you called?"

"Indeed, I have, Remus."

Remus Lupin had walked into the office of Albus Dumbledore, where had a flash of familiarity of when he had attended Hogwarts during his own time, with his close friends James, Sirius, and Peter. Everything had changed since then; James dies, Peter dies, and Sirius goes to Azkaban for killing 12 Muggles.

Yet, that was not the truth.

Although Remus was angry at the fact his closest friend had become a mass murderer, he knew deep down that there was something to support the fact that Sirius wasn't, in fact, a murderer. He did not believe so simply that his friend could easily be someone he himself didn't expect to be. Remus did not believe Peter had been dead either; because Remus knew the real story behind it.

And it had upset him.

To know, that his friend, had framed his other friend and it turned to hell. To ask, what kind of air had he have been breathing? Could there have been a reason Peter had turned away from all friends to an insensitive madman? What could he have been thinking? Remus had known Peter had not had the best intellect during school, but could someone as daft as Peter actually do such an action? He had been under the impression Peter had been under the Imperius Curse at one point, but quickly disregarded the idea.

Coming back to his senses, Remus remembered he had had a note written by Dumbledore sent to him by owl, and that he had been asked to have a small meeting with him. Remus remembered he was awkwardly standing in the elder man's office, having a face filled with contemplation when it came to his surroundings.

Dumbledore gestured a hand from Remus to the armchair, and he hastily sat in it.

"Lemon drop?"

Remus shook his head.

He continued. "Albus, what did you want to talk about, exactly? You didn't specify in your letter."

Dumbledore sighed, and looked back at Remus. "Remus, I wanted to talk about.. James and Lily."

Remus flinched at the mention of one of their, if not both, names and he was quickly being engulfed with memories of his time at Hogwarts, his transformations, the walks around the castle under the cloak, the war, everyone dying, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, and everyone and everything else that it made him feel faint, and Dumbledore seemed to notice this.

"Remus? Are you fine? Shall we speak another time?"

Remus finally came back to his senses and shook his head, his brows furrowing.

"I'm fine, Albus."

The elder man nodded and continued. "Remus, I believe you had a positive friendship with Lily, did you not?"

Remus nodded. He and Lily had become friends during their school years since she believed that he was more of the less idiotic person like James or Sirius.. James promised that after Sirius became Harry's godfather that he would become the godfather of their next child, which they would have confirmed a day after if they have not passed. Lily was pregnant with her second child and she had lost her husband and her unborn child. Remus was slightly hurt by this; he would not have the chance to be a godfather.

"Yes."

But Remus shook this off, getting more puzzled by the second.

"Albus, why are we talking about this? Is this leading to something?"

The elder man sighed, shaking his head. "Remus, there is something I need to tell you."

Dumbledore stood up, and walked across the room to a shelf with a large amount of small, glass vials filled with a substance and near the shelf was a bowl. Remus stood right next to the headmaster, looking at all the different vials and the bowl.. he immediately recognized what Dumbledore was doing.

"A.. pensieve?"

"Correct, Remus."

Dumbledore walked over to the shelf, looking through the names and picking one up where Remus forgot where. He removed the cork from the vial and dripped the substance inside the bowl, the substance then mixed and swirled inside the water and a faint image could be seen from the reflection.

"Remus, I have been looking at the memories of some of your near friends and specifically Lily's memories, and I have seen many memories that you may be familiar with."

Remus nodded, though he still did not know where this was leading to.

"I have looked through basic memories of Lily's, like her at the park and others, though there was something, or, in this case, someone, that has caught my attention in these memories."

Remus stiffened. _Please don't mention Voldemort. Please don't mention him whatsoever._

"It is not Lord Voldemort in any case. While he may be a threat to Lily, it is not him. Though, it is someone else."

"Who is it, then?"

"I am not familiar with the man, so I have no knowledge of him. In result, you will look through Lily's memories, specifically the memories containing with the man."

Remus looked at Dumbledore, and the elder man nodded. He looked at the pensieve with the memory still swirling around, and he sighed. He leaned down and put his face inside the water, only to be ingulfed of the memories of Lily. Remus had never been in a pensieve, so he was worried, but quickly calmed at the sight around him. It was a fairly green park, and no one occupied it other than two young girls; one blonde one and one ginger one. He stiffened; in front of him were Lily and Petunia Evans.

Remus walked closer, though, he knew that although they could not see him, he wanted to hear their conversation.

_"Freak!"_

_"I'm going to tell Mummy- you're a freak!"_

And Petunia walked off while Lily had tears in her eyes. Lily sat on the grass, crying, and then that stayed the same for a while until both Lily and Remus heard the strange screeching sound from far away. Remus looked over in the distance to find the outline of a blue box and he felt faint. The image of the blog became clearer and the blue telephone box stayed on the grass, as if it was really there in the first place.

Then, something happened Remus would have never expected; the doors opened, and out came a man with black hair and large ears. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He took out the strangest device Remus had ever seen, and it looked like he was trying to scan the field. Remus furrowed his brows at the sight of the strange man.

As the man looked over at Lily, he walked closer as Lily backed away. Soon enough, the man left and there was Lily, watching him from the bush. Remus soon felt the images changing, and the memories shifted onto a very familiar train station. Remus was now in the setting of Kings' Cross and what stood in front of him was the crimson red Hogwarts train that he knew all too well.

He looked to his right, and his breath got hitched in his throat. A few feet away, Remus saw his eleven year old self talking quietly with his parents. His face was filled with worry, and his mother tried to comfort him. Oh, how much he missed his mother, and her soothing words that calmed his symptoms.

Remus walked closer to the entrance of the train, and two windows away he noticed a flash of auburn red hair and a sight of unruly jet black hair. He walked closer to the window and noticed James, Lily, Sirius, and Severus in the same compartment. He snorted; that was the first and only time James and/or Sirius had ever had a civilized conversation with Severus without any insults or pranks. Remus knew at this point he hadn't met them yet, but in the library two days after the first.

Apparently he could hear their conversation through the window.

_"Evans? I don't think I've heard that last name before. Are you a Muggle-born?"_

_"What's a Muggle?"_

_"A Muggle is a person with no magic. You're Muggle-born; someone with non-magical parents, yet you have magic."_

Remus felt a pit of sadness erupting in his stomach. Then, it was reported that the train was departing. As the train started moving, he saw Lily wave at someone. Remus looked back, trying to find the person Lily was waving to. He stopped, confusion running through his mind. Over in the distance, he saw the same man and his blue box, as if it belonged to him. The man was looking over at Lily and he was waving back at her. Remus furrowed his brows. _Who _was this man?

He, once again, felt the time and images changing and Remus was standing in the middle of a street. He believed that it was safe to say that Remus was not familiar of his surroundings. The bright sun in the sky indicated that it was around morning to afternoon time. Remus walked down the road and he found that no one was outside other than an auburn haired girl outside bringing a large trunk inside her home. He recognized that it was Lily immediately.

Lily was busy bringing her belongings inside her home, after graduating from Hogwarts. Her owl was screeching loudly as he stayed put in his cage and Lily followed soon enough to bring the owl inside. Remus walked near Lily's home and he found Lily looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet. Her brows were furrowed as she read it. She facepalmed at the text and looked up. Remus looked behind him to find, again, the same man from before. Except, he had someone else with him.

The man had a woman around Lily's age at the moment with him, with blonde hair. The two were looking over at Lily. Lily looked back at the man, and Remus was busy looking between the man and Lily.

_Who is he? Is he stalking her or something?_

Before Remus could catch up, the man and woman started whispering to each other, Lily oblivious to their words.

_"Doctor, who is that?"_

_"She's a - a f-friend. Yes, a friend."_

Remus could hardly believe the man and Lily were "friends". He hadn't even spoke to her once.

The time soon changed once last and Remus stood in a dark neighborhood, the only light being provided were the streetlights. He was able to recognize the place he was in at the moment - Godric's Hollow.

Remus had many good and bad memories about this place. Good memories because James and Lily lived here with Harry, and he and Sirius often visited the couple. Bad memories because James and Lily died here with Harry witnessing his parents' death. Remus was currently cringing at the thought of those memories, so he decided to push those away to the back of his mind so he wouldn't think of them no more.

He walked near the home where James and Lily lived, and he could see what was happening inside. The windows were open, and the Potters' were currently eating dinner. Harry was currently shoving the food in his mouth and James was laughing at his antics, stroking his son's unruly hair. Lily was smiling at the two as she continued eating. Remus had a small smile upon his face. He missed seeing them so happy, something he longed for.

Remus looked up at the second floor to then find James and Lily inside Harry's room, James then going downstairs. Lily was nursing Harry in his room, her eyes glowing as she set them upon her son. Soon enough, he heard a loud 'Boom!' inside the home, and Remus stared intently as someone who he hated most invaded the home. Lord Voldemort was currently fighting with James, wandless, and he ran up the stairs to protect Lily and Harry.

He almost felt faint at the sight of seeing James drop dead on the floor, and soon enough, Voldemort was raising his wand at Lily. Her cheeks were damped with tears as she tried to protect Harry in his crib.

_"Please, not Harry! Take me instead! Please.. not Harry!"_

_"Move away, you stupid girl."_

Remus inwardly cringed. As he looked to his right, he found the same man standing right next to him, as if he was aware of Remus's presence. The man looked up at the window in sympathy, and soon enough, Lily looked away from Voldemort and down at the window, where she noticed the man once again. Her face was pleading for him to help her, yet, the man did not bother.

He felt a swell of anger inside him. _How could that man not help her? _Remus thought. _He even said they were friends!_

_"HELP ME!"_

Lily dropped dead, and by the time she fell to the floor, Remus had already disappeared from the memory and back into the real world, where he found Dumbledore looking back at him, as if he wondered how his visit was to Lily's memories. It was rather silent as Remus tried to bring himself back together, and Dumbledore soon started talking.

"I take it that it was not pleasant?" the elder man asked.

"Albus, I had just witnessed my friends' death again, it was indeed not pleasant," Remus snapped. He just wanted to go back to his quarters and cry himself to sleep of the parts of nostalgia that filled him from when he noticed his friends from Hogwarts again.

"Yes, and you miss them?"

Remus softened. "Yes, of course I miss them. I would kill to do anything to get them back, but as of right now there is no use."

"Now, I would not say there is no use.."

"Albus, I will not use a Time Turner, even if James had persuaded me to."

"I have not asked you, nor do I want you to have a Time Turner in your hands, Remus."

Remus sighed in relief.

"Though, are you familiar with the man?"

Remus contemplated on that thought. "I can't say I have."

Dumbledore looked at him sternly. "Continue to this - you do miss them, right?"

"Yes, Albus, I miss them. James and Lily. Everyone else."

"James was such a great man, wasn't he? Lily was great too, you must know."

"Yeah..," Remus drawled. "She was great, indeed.."

* * *

_Inside the TARDIS_

"Alright, we have officially finished our trip to the 1500s! I've been rather uncomfortable with all of the snogging Queen Liz had to offer, though -"

_"Queen Liz?"_

The Doctor looked back at Rose, his face filled with confusion, though written with the words, "I'm sorry".

"Well - ah - yes, Queen Liz. Y'see Rose, we've been rather close -"

"Oh, yes- I've noticed that," Rose snapped.

The Doctor looked back at Rose once again, his face still written with the words, "I'm still sorry please don't kill me". He decided it was best to change the subject without Rose getting angry at him any more.

"Right- well then, where should we go next?"

Rose's expression softened and she shrugged. "I guess you could use the random option-thingy."

"Right, well-"

The Doctor stopped abruptly. Rose had immediately noticed the abrupt stop.

"Doctor, is there something wrong?"

The Doctor shook his head, mentally slapping himself. "Ah- no, Rose. Nothing is wrong. See? Nothing wrong. _Nothing _wrong."

Rose looked at him strangely. "Alright, then.."

Rose had looked away and walked down and into the hall, then turning to her right to her room to change her 1500s' era clothing. The Doctor's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, and he looked back onto the glowing console. He furrowed his brows and moved a hand through his unruly hair.

_Old Girl, _the Doctor thought. _Could I?_

The TARDIS didn't answer, which probably meant that she didn't want him to.

_But.. a wish that delivered from my past incarnation was to save her.. Could I do it?_

It was as if the TARDIS was ignoring him.

_Fine, then. I don't care if it causes a paradox- I never even got the chance to speak to her once!_

The TARDIS shifted abruptly, which left the Doctor sliding onto the metal bars, catching himself as he held on the railing tightly.

The Doctor continued to attempt to get the TARDIS to agree with him.

_Had I just been... late? Late enough that I could not prevent her death? 14 years, and I wasted all that time. 14 years, and I never brought myself to speak with Lilian._

Lily's full name left a strange feeling in his mouth.

_Lilian Evans.. sounds a bit.. fairytale._

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm doing it, whether you like it, or you don't."

The TARDIS began shifting, as if she was trying to prevent him from touching the console. Soon enough, the Doctor was able to reach the console, and he pushed the lever. The lights around the room started blinking, and the TARDIS continued to shift, forcing the Doctor to hold tightly onto the console. He growled in frustration and continued to hold on tightly.

He forced the TARDIS to invade the universe and here they were, the TARDIS crash landing into a large back yard. The Doctor calmed once he realized the TARDIS had landed, and removed his tight grip from the console. He stood up, looking around. He looked in the hall to find a newly-dressed Rose walking into the console room.

"Doctor, why was the TARDIS shifting all over the place? Did you bring us somewhere where she didn't want to go?"

The Doctor shrugged. "..Maybe.."

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "Doctor, where are we?"

"Somewhere, and you aren't going with me."

Rose looked taken aback from his words. "I'm going whether you like it or not-"

"NO!" The Doctor yelled at her, and Rose felt weak from how loud he yelled. "It's too dangerous, I'm not risking it-"

"I don't care! I'm going!" Rose was grasping onto the Doctor's sleeve and he tried his best to get rid of her surprisingly tight grasp.

"No, you are not-"

The Doctor was able to leave Rose's grasp and he ran out the doors of the TARDIS, immediately locking them with his sonic screwdriver. Rose banged on the doors as she attempted to leave the TARDIS.

"_Doctor!_" Rose yelled from the inside. _"Let me out!"_

Rose's eyes began to burn with tears. "Doctor, let me out now!"

Yet, the Doctor could not hear her. He was too busy running inside the house, unlocking and locking doors with his sonic screwdriver, running into objects and breaking them, and he ran up the stairs to find yelling, screaming, a man walking into a room with a woman and an infant present in it and another man, dead on the stairs.

The Doctor looked down at James, his pale face half covered witn his jet black hair. He looked down at sympathetically, and he looked up, running into the infant's room. The Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at Lord Voldemort, hurt and anger burning in his eyes. Lily looked up from Harry in the crib to the strange man in the pin-striped suit aiming a strange device at Voldemort.

"No!" Lily yelled at the man. "Leave! You can't be here!"

"I will be here, Lily, for you!" The man shouted. He grasped Lily's hand and dragged her out of the room and down the stairs, Lily looking back at her husband and she bursted into tears. The Doctor dragged Lily out of the house and quickly locked the front door. He held Lily close as she tried to leave his grasp. She screamed as she saw the green light escape from the second floor window.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed. "_Harry! Not Harry! He's too young to die!"_

"Don't worry, he's not dead-!"

"_Don't worry?_" Lily glared at him, and the Doctor felt weak under her glare. "My son and husband _died_, and you tell me to not worry?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say that _one _of them died, you know," the Doctor muttered.

Lily shook her head. "Who are you, anyways?"

"Ask me that later!" The Doctor yelled, dragging her to the TARDIS. Lily, as she had sight of the blue box, she stopped completely, the Doctor continuing to drag her until he realized she froze, and stood still as a statue. Her face was a mix between confusion and horror.

"That- that's the- the-"

"The _what?_"

"It's the box- the blue telephone box- I remember seeing it- when I was 7, when I was going to Hogwarts- and- and when I-I graduated! How is it here?"

The Doctor decided to answer that later. Though, he was rather pleased Lily was able to identify it.

"Come along, Evans!" the Doctor said, dragging Lily to the TARDIS, opening the doors with the sonic screwdriver. The doors slammed open, and he pushed Lily inside the TARDIS, and Lily froze, looking around in astonishment. Rose, on the other hand, stood on the other side, looking at Lily and the Doctor as if the two had grown three heads.

Lily was too startled to be angry with him at the moment.

_Come along, Evans.. hm.. sounds rather peculiar.._

"Uh- what- what is this place? And.. how is it..?"

The Doctor had a large smile on his face.

"Lily.. welcome to the TARDIS."

* * *

**EDIT: So, if you've read this when the chapter was first uploaded, you can see that the ending has altered a bit. Hope it sounds better than the first ending!**


End file.
